


"Akaashi Keiji"

by ShrinkedPeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto's perspective, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Letters, M/M, Post-Canon, btw this was totally lowkey inspired by chapters 331 and 332, hi yes i love them thank u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrinkedPeach/pseuds/ShrinkedPeach
Summary: A message Bokuto sends his soon-to-be college roommate telling them about Akaashi and reflecting a little on his time with Fukurodani.





	"Akaashi Keiji"

In the three years we've known each other, there has been one time I have seen Akaashi Keiji cry. I dunno if I could take it if I saw that again. I should've known. I should. have. _known_.

And of course, because it was him, it wasn't dramatic. It wasn't some sort of ugly crying or gross sobbing. One second, I was talking and laughing with him at graduation. The next, it just sort of...happened. But I should've known.

I could tell something was off for a while, but I was too much of a coward to talk to Keiji about it.

Keiji. It has been a bit now since we started calling each other by first names. We only really do that in less public settings. Like when we'd eat lunch together in the car and vent, or when we'd talk over strategies for upcoming matches...

That is the thing about Keiji that I kind of like. He isn't flashy. He is the type to keep to himself, but it's not like someone who is shy. He just spends a lot of time in his thoughts and tries to stay in his own lane.

And you know what? It's obnoxious when people think Akaashi has no feelings because he sees things differently. Like what the fuck? He's still human!

The problem I have with Akaashi being a keep-to-himself guy is that sometimes he keeps _too much_ to himself. But once he lets you see, you feel like you finally know him. And I guess the problem is...people forget someone like Akaashi Keiji if they don't _get_ him. Yet people like Akaashi Keiji don't forget others.

Akaashi learns people inside and out because not many people pay attention to him. Don't you dare say that the guts and energy to do that over and over again isn't special. I will fight you.

I think anybody who finds an Akaashi Keiji can consider themselves blessed. But I think the ones like Akaashi are the ones who really need to find the right people. You know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short, and sorry if it is not the best? I was constantly warring between trying to keep my writing style/keep it presentable while trying to keep Bokuto's narration. Also it's barely edited at all. But I've never written anything in this sort of way, and it meant a lot to convey what I see when I look at the relationship between the two of them. Happy holidays. Thank you so much.


End file.
